powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Maxizni
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:284245|LUCY NEW PAGE page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Zxankou14 (talk) 00:46, January 9, 2018 (UTC) top 10 powers list 12shzarmai Greetings there Maxizni, My top 10 Powers list is:- 1. Omnipotence 2. Complete Arsenal 3. Omnificence 4. Absolute Creativity 5. Nonexistence 6. Meta Combat 7. Meta Variable Manipulation 8. Metapotence 9. Pataphysics Manipulation 10. Causality Manipulation Maxizni (talk) 16:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC) It was resolved the subject of which they spoke in that thread a long time ago.~~User talk:Arquetion alright, thanks Maxizni (talk) 08:34, March 13, 2019 (UTC) It's on OP page now. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:22, July 4, 2019 (UTC) Less question marks please, that's just annoying. It wasn't even supernatural, but that seems to be less meaningful for you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:54, July 5, 2019 (UTC) Ask the one who added "Acquisitive version of Omnipotence" on the top. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:11, July 17, 2019 (UTC) Because AL-L didn't exist back then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:23, July 19, 2019 (UTC) M CA - you don't gain/get OP, period. You either have it or not. OP is locked. There were way too pointless edits. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, September 28, 2019 (UTC) M Basically nigh omnipotent vs. omnipotent. Omnipotence/Capabilities "Its one and only wielder". --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:24, September 27, 2019 (UTC) questions i have asked: Kuopiofi @ kuo MEdit CA - you don't gain/get OP, period. You either have it or not. OP is locked. There were way too pointless edits. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, September 28, 2019 (UTC) So my question was more like: users of complete arsenal. do they have omnipotence? or can there be users of complete arsenal without omnipotence? cuz it says all powers, and without omnipotence you wouldn't have all because if there's even one thing missing in all it isn't all. so users of complete arsenal, omnipotent or nigh-omnipotent? 2: if it is nigh-omnipotent wouldn't it be the strongest power, second to omnipotence? as in 1: omnipotence 2. complete arsenal? or what would be the power that would be second to omnipotence? the pinnacle? and thank you for your answers. im asking you instead of forums cuz i don't get clear answers greetings, Maxizni (talk) 21:54, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Kuo is correct. Omnipotence is'' not'' a power. Its a state of being. Meaning its something you either have or you don't. There's no middle ground here. Complete Arsenal cannot grant omnipotence no matter what the case. No power on this wikia grants omnipotence, as omnipotence is not a power that can be granted. its something you must have always had from the beginning or you haven't. Complete Arsenal is not missing any powers when it says it doesn't grant omnipotence, because it was never even a power to begin with.SageM (talk) 22:09, September 28, 2019 (UTC)SageM Changed CA Limitation to "Doesn't include and cannot grant Omnipotence or affect it". Does that make it clear enough? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, September 29, 2019 (UTC) M What was the point on that post? It wandered so much that with all other things going on my Talk-page I can't make any sense of it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:26, September 30, 2019 (UTC)